One More Wizard
by kmsdance1
Summary: What happens when Kim is a wizard with an evil sister out to get her? What if Jack also has a secret? The Russo's alredy have a problem too. What if Jack is also related to Mason? JackxKim.
1. The Start of it

**This is my first story and I'm so excited to start it! I will try to update it lots. I have lots of afterschool activities so I might not be able to update every day. Anyways I don't want to keep you waiting too long. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

*********Kim's pov.**************

**My mom just told me we were going to see my wizard cousins. Alex and Justin are wizards Max lost the wizard competition. I'm going there to train to become a great wizard and save the world like Alex did more than once. I just don't know how to tell the guys. Jack doesn't even know.**

**Jack is my best friend this is the only thing I've ever kept from him. He tells me anything as well. My mom said I could bring the guys with I'm going to bring them with me.**

**Another reason I have to train with them is my evil, long lost sister is after me. We already had the wizard competition and I won but she got her powers back. Now we both have powers.**

**Just then Jack came over with the guys.**

"**Hey what's up?" they all said at the same time.**

"**Oh nothing my mom just told me I can bring you guys to New York to see my wiz…. I mean wonderful cousins." I said saving myself.**

"**That's awesome I can't wait! When are we going?" Jack asked me.**

"**Next week."**

**Then they each called their parents to ask if they could come to New York with my mom and I. All of their parents said they could.**

"**I can't wait to see all of the educational places in New York ! Maybe I can do my history report on some important places there."**** (Guess who said that in****the****reviews)**

**We were going to the mall when somebody stole my purse. Jack started kicking and punching the person. After a few minutes he finally got my purse.**

"**For you." He said.**

"**Thank you."**

**We got to the dojo after a couple of minutes.**

**We had a competition today that we all forgot about. It was against the black dragons.**

**We quickly got ready for the competition. While I was in the changing room there was a big spider in my bag! If a wizard gets bit by a spider they lose all of their powers unless a werewolf sucks any venom out. The only problem is the werewolf will lose all of the werewolfiness . ****( I made that****word up.) **

**I quickly remembered a spell that gets rid of spiders. In just a couple of seconds the spider was gone.**

**I was already late that spider made me even more late. **

**It was already Jack's turn when I got there. He was against the best guy on the team. In only a couple of minutes Jack had already won.**

**Then it was my turn. At first I was nervous but they gave me the easiest person on the team. It took only 10 seconds and I had already won.**

**Eddie, Jerry, and Milton won as well. That was the first time ever our whole team has ever won. I guess they were so excited to go to New York.**

*********Jack's pov.**** *******

**I couldn't believe that Kim invited us to New York. I was so happy. I just hope that the guys won't make jokes about Kim and I liking each other. **

**Ok I admit I do like Kim. I don't think she feels the same way though.**

**We did amazing in the competition today. I can't believe all of us won.** **Kim did the best though. She already had won in 10 seconds.**

**I wanted to practice because when that guy took Kim's purse this morning I was a little slow at getting it back to her. **

**Everybody had started practicing when I got out of the changing room. I told them they all did a great job. **

********* ****Kim's pov.**** ***********

**Jack told us we all did a great job.**

**Rudy was hanging up a picture of us today since we did an amazing job. Then he hammered his had to have heard his scream.**

**I remembered a spell that heals any injury. I thought about using it. I decided I would . When they were all busy doing other things I did the spell. The look on his face was hilarious. I had to keep myself from laughing.**

**My cousin Alex was texting me.**

**Alex: Hey what's up?**

**Me: Nothing . Just at the dojo.**

**Alex: When are you coming to New York?**

**Me: Next week. I can't wait for you to meet my friends.**

**Alex: Do they know we are wizards? And I can't wait for you **

**to meet my boyfriend , Mason. **

**Me : No they don't know we are wizards. and cool I can't wait either. Anyways my sensei, Rudy is **

**yelling at me for texting so I have to go. See you soon! **

**Alex: Bye!**

**I got back to work quickly so Rudy wouldn't yell at me anymore.**

"**Who were you texting?" Jack asked me.**

"**My cousin." **

" **If I can have your attention I have a very important announcement to make." Rudy said. Everybody looked at him. "My mom told me that I can't live with her anymore so I have to find a house. But the problem is it can't be in Seaford. The dojo will be closed for a few I can't find a house I will live in an apartment. I don't want to live in an apartment though. But if I do find a house , Jack you will be in charge of the dojo." **

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to do cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. I know this one was short. I'll try to make them longer next time. Don't forget in the reviews to guess who said that one line.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time **

**Please review!**


	2. A Call From Lorana

**I know the last chapter was a little short so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Pirulina guessed the correct person in the reviews. It was Milton. In the last chapter the fonts didn't change when I wanted them to. I don't know if it will for this one either but I will hope. Well hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or Wizards of Waverly Place or High Tops or The Hobbit.**

****** Kim's pov. ******

"What!?" everybody yelled.

"I'm sorry I have to do this."

"Well, I have to get going. I think you guys should get packing too." I said.

"Yeah we should get going." Jack said smiling at me.

Ok maybe I have a crush on the great Jack Brewer. But he probably doesn't feel the same way. I don't know why I like him though. Maybe it's that he always protects me when something bad happens.

When I got home I went into our lair. Our lair is in our basement that's why none of the guys have been down there. Every time they come over they ask to go in the basement. I always put a spell on it before they get here so they can't go down. I always laugh at their faces when they can't open it. It's always a mix of sadness and confusion. They try multiple times before they finally give up.

I looked up the spider in one of our wizardry books. It turns out that spider is called, Crimson. That's the color of blood. I knew after I heard the name that it was an evil spider that was sent by an evil wizard. It must have been sent by Lorana, my evil, long lost sister.

I started packing my wizardry books. Also some useful potions. Who knows what will happen while I'm there. They have so many people after them. They think they have defeated them but who knows what will happen.

After I had all of my wizard things packed I decided to pack my normal things I would pack to go on vacation. I packed lots of clothes because we didn't know how long we would be there.

Then Grace video chatted me. I invited her to come with me to New York. She called and told me she couldn't come with. Grace didn't even know that I was a wizard. I wanted to keep it a secret. I would tell her and the guys when they were ready.

I was so sad and miserable. I wanted to share this vacation with one of my best friends. I didn't know why she couldn't come. She said she couldn't tell me. We never keep secrets from each other .

In just two days we would be in New York. It was time to go to bed. I put on some soft pajama pants and a tank top with a sweatshirt. Then I went to bed.

In the morning my mom told me that Jack came over. But she told him I was still sleeping. I looked at the time it was already 10:30! I overslept big time.

I had a nice cup of coffee and some pancakes for breakfast. Then got ready for karate.

When I got there everybody was already there.

"Sorry guys I overslept."

"It's fine we know how much you need your beauty sleep." snickered Jerry.

I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Do you guys want to go see a movie?" Eddie asked us.

"Sure." We all said at the same time.

"I have to go change." I said.

They all went to change as well.

I remembered I forgot extra clothes so I just cast a spell and nicer clothes appeared on me. I had a sparkly, strapless top on with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of high tops.

I saw the spider again I wished Lorana would just leave me alone. I cast the spell that made the spider go away. Only this time I felt a weird tingle in my arms.

I went to go and meet the guys outside. They were arguing about some stupid thing. They were arguing about the movie we were going to see. We decided to just go see The Hobbit. Eddie was complaining that it was too scary.

I thought the movie was actually pretty good. Jack thought so as well. Milton didn't like it because he said it was not anyway educational.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow because we were all going to New York.

I told them all goodnight and went home. When I got home I went straight to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

I woke up at 9:00 and the guys were already here. They had everything they needed. I ate my breakfast and got all of my things.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled.

"Come on!" they yelled.

Their expressions were hilarious my mom even laughed.

We finally got to the airport. It felt like it took forever to get there.

"Guys I got us first class tickets!" my mom yelled.

"What!?" I shrieked.

They guys we screaming and fist bumping for like 5 minutes.

"Mom you are the best!" I yelled.

"Yeah you are the best Ms. Crawford." The guys said to her.

"Thanks guys you have been such great friends to my little Kim it was the least I could do.

We went through the metal detector and everybody got through except Jerry. He forgot to take out his phone.

We finally got on the plane and it took off and I got a surprise. It was a call from Lorana.

**Ooh I bet you can't wait to see what happens. I might not be able to update soon. The reason I put 2 chapters up today is I was home sick. And I'm sorry I know this chapter isn't that long I really wanted it to end that way.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time**

**Please review!**


	3. Jack Finds Out?

**Hey guys I'm back. I'll try to make this chapter longer but I don't want to get into the problem yet I want to explain some other things. I'm not going to promise you that this chapter is going to be long but I will try. It's almost summer so I will be able to update more often. A great author on fan fiction is Pirulina. When you get a chance you should check out her stories. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It and Wizards of Waverly Place**_

Why was Lorana calling me? When did she get a phone? She left so long ago when I won the competition but somehow some other evil wizard that was about to die gave her his powers. He must have been the family wizard because now she is more powerful than ever. I decided to let it keep ringing.

On the plane I got stuck next to some peek-a-boo kid and an old man who snores very loudly.

The peek-a-boo kid started crying and would not stop. He was crying for like 2 hours.

We finally landed in New York. As soon as we landed Lorana started calling again.

"Who's calling?" Jack asked.

"Oh just my sister Lorana."

"You have a sister?" Jack asked.

I looked at my mom and said, "What?" in my high pitched voice.

I looked at my mom and she told me to answer.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Kim?"

"This is."

"Listen up Kim it's Lorana your sister. You better stay home and stay away from our cousins. You keep defeating my evil spiders and if you go to New York I will get you and you won't see the light in the morning."

"Well you're going to have to come and get me because we are already in New York."

After that I hung up.

"What did she want?" my mom asked.

"I'll tell you later when we are alone."

The streets in New York City were busy and packed. The cars were all honking. It was way different than Seaford.

Then we saw a sub shop on, Waverly Place. It had to be their sub shop The building was huge. We walked in and were surprised to see how much they changed.

"Mom," I said. "I think we need to talk."

"Ok let's go in the kitchen."

Alex showed us where the lair was and we went in there instead.

"What did Lorana want?" my mom asked.

" She told me that if I went to New York she would get me and I wouldn't see the morning light."

"Sweetie , I'm sorry that your sister is out to get you but I'm sure your cousins will protect you.

"I know let's get back outside."

When we went outside Jack asked me right away where I was.I told him I was just getting some supplies for a sandwich but they were out. (they really were).

"Ok?" he said.

"I'm going to go unpack." I said.

"Same here!" everyone else said.

We went upstairs and picked mom and I had a and Jerry have to share a but not least Milton got his own room. He is so lucky.**_(_**_**read the a/n on the bottom to find out why Eddie isn't in this.) **_

I was too tired to unpack so I decided to take a nap.

_******Alex's POV.******_

I couldn't believe that my cousins were actually here! I thought they would never come.I feel so bad that Kim has such a horrible sister but I'm just happy she is gone.

I went to go see what Kim was doing. She was taking a nap so I decided to leave her alone.

I went in the lair so I could look at the tracking device that tells us where Lorana turns out she is in Seaford. Good thing they came here. She will be looking forever for Kim.

I wonder what Kim and her mom were talking about. I think I overheard them talking about Lorana. But I wasn't sure.

The sub shop was getting busy because of the lunch hour rush so I had to go work.

I met some interesting people there that day. Rosie was even there.

I went to go find Mason. He was at the butcher getting some meat for dinner tonight.

I went up to tell him that my cousins are here.

"Ok I'll be right over there !" he said

"OK."

I went back to finish my shift. It was the busiest it has ever been.

I went to go make a sandwich and tell Justin that Rosie was here. While I was doing that Harper and Zeke came in from the movies.

"Harper! Get to work now it's so busy."I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Do you want some help?" Jack asked.

"Sure! I thought you would never ask!" I laughed.

This boy was so sweet! I don't know why Kim wasn't dating him already!

My shift was finally over when Mason came back.

"You look familiar." Mason said to Jack.

"Same with you!" Jack said.

"Well, maybe you saw each other somewhere but I'm going to go wake up Kim it's getting late.

I went up to her room and woke her up.

"I think Jack and Mason,my boyfriend know each other." I told her.

"What!? How?!" she shrieked.

"I don't know but let's not worry about it."

I couldn't decide if I should tell her that Mason is a werewolf but I decided not to because I didn't want to worry her.

" How about if you unpack?" I said.

" That's a good idea. I think I'm just going to use my wand."

She put her things away with a spell. When she turned around Jack was there.

"Kim,"he asked. "you're a wizard?"

_**Hey guys. The reason Eddie isn't in my story is because he isn't in season 3 of Kickin' It. I can't wait for my next keep reading it means so much to me.**_

_**Until next time, please review**_

_**~kmsdance1**_


	4. Jack's Reaction

**Hey Guys I'm back! I recently found out about FictionPress and pretty soon I'm going to be putting my originals on there. So look at them when I get them on there. I will probably tell you in an author's note when I have them on there. So sorry I haven't updated. I have had lots of reviews so please keep reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Wizards Of Waverly Place**

********Kim's POV *********

"Ummmm that reminds me I have somewhere to be." I said right before I flashed out.

I flashed into the middle of nowhere.I couldn't tell where I was. It looked like a forest. It had tall trees and smelled like a forest. I tried to flash back in but my powers wouldn't work.

******* Alex's POV********

"Sorry about that." I told Jack.

Kim has to be careful.

" What exactly just happened?" asked Jack.

"Well, If I tell you will you promise to never tell anybody."

" I promise." he replied.

" Kim and I are wizards. Also, Justin, Kim's cousin and my brother is a wizard."

His mouth dropped and he ran out of the room.

********* Harper's POV**********

I walked into the substation and a brunette runs past me knocking off some markers off of my dress.

"Watch it!" I yell

"Sorry." He said right before he left the room.

Just then Alex comes by me.

"Did you just see a brunette run past." she asked me.

"Yes." I reply.

"OK thanks." she says and starts to run but I grab her by the arm.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The person that just ran by was Jack and he just found out that my cousin Kim, Justin , and I are wizards." she tells me.

"Wow! Did they just get here." I ask.

"Yes."

Alex leaves and goes to find him.

That has to be hard on him.  
I just remembered I had a date with Zeke.

**********Kim's POV*********

This was bad. Really wouldn't my powers work? Only one of the most powerful wizards could create a magic free had to be Lorana.

Luckily the substation wasn't so far away. I ran. I was running as fast as I could.

Finally I got back. It felt like it took forever.

It was lunch hour so it was packed.

I ran into Jerry and Milton. My aunt and uncle put them to work.

I took a picture and posted it on instagram. It was hilarious.

"Hey!" Jerry yelled.

"Sorry! It just is too funny." I said.

I went over to my room to finish unpacking since I flashed out in the middle of it.

Lorana was getting on my last nerve. I had to stop her before she did something to my friends.

I went into the lair with Alex. We wanted to look up family trees. We looked up mine and under Lorana it says that she is the most evil person in the world.

"Great.I have to stop the most evil person in the world which turns out to be my sister." I said.

"Good luck."Alex said to me.

We decided to have some fun and look up Jack's family tree. It turns out he is related to Alex's boyfriend, Mason.

"Cool." I said.

"No not cool!" Alex yelled.

"Why?"

"Mason is a werewolf so if they are related then Jack is a werewolf as well." Alex said quickly.

My mouth dropped five inches. I wonder if he knows?

***********Jack's POV************

I can't believe that Kim is a wizard. Why didn't she tell me?I wish she just came up and told me. I'm not going to talk to her for the rest of the night.

I admit I think I am lost. I don't know where I am. This is my first time here so I am not all that familiar with everything yet.

I walk up to this huge building. People are rushing out of it very quickly. Fire trucks are on their way. There must be a fire.

I start running out of the way trying to avoid the rush of people.

I look behind me and all of the amazing buildings are up in flames.

When I get back to the substation I am so thankful it is not on fire.

**********?"s POV*********(Guess who it is in the reviews.)**

I need to get them. Hopefully they saw the buildings on fire and will come and get me so I can kill them. Maybe it will throw them off track with Jack being a werewolf.

**Hey everybody I know it has been awhile since I updated and I am soooo sorry!Remember to guess who that mystery POV is. It is probably really easy.**

**I am thinking of a new fanfic to do but I am still going to continue this one so if you have any ideas PM me and let me know.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time,**

**Please Review!**

**P.S I'm sorry this is a really short chapter.**


End file.
